Multiple input multiple output (Multiple Input Multiple Output, abbreviated to MIMO) is a critical technology in the 4th generation communication network.
In a MIMO system, a plurality of transmitters and receivers may use the same wireless resources to transmit data. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of data transmission in the prior art. The system includes transmitters S1 and S2, and receivers D1 and D2. The transmitter S1 is paired with the receiver D1. To be specific, the transmitter S1 transmits data to the receiver D1. The transmitter S2 is paired with the receiver D2. To be specific, the transmitter S2 transmits data to the receiver D2. The transmitter S1 codes data x1 and transmits the coded data to the receiver D1, and meanwhile the receiver D2 is also capable of receiving the data x1. The transmitter S2 codes data x2 and transmits the coded data to the receiver D2, and meanwhile the receiver D1 is also capable of receiving the data x2.
The data transmission method in the prior art has the following problems: The receiver D2 is capable of receiving the data x1, but the data x1 is not the data that needs to be transmitted to the receiver D2. Therefore, the data transmitted by the transmitter S1 causes interference with the receiver D2. Similarly, the data transmitted by the transmitter S1 may also cause interference with the receiver D1. To be specific, in the conventional MIMO system, the data transmitted by one transmitter may interfere with the data transmitted by another transmitter.